tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Hot Spot (DW)
"Rust never sleeps and neither do I." Hot Spot leads by example. Whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, he's right in the thick of things—and that's where he's happiest. While many Autobots get into trouble by not thinking in combat, Hot Spot is a natural warrior who excels at fighting on instinct alone. His fellow Protectobots find his endless energy inspiring (though a bit exhausting), letting Hot Spot command even the most philosophically different of robots like Blades and First Aid as a tight and effective unit. He's a tough fighter to boot—strong, well-armed and well-armored. In his fire engine mode, Hotspot can travel at 90 mph and has a range of 600 miles. His hose line can shoot streams of high-pressure water (and other non-corrosive fluids, such as oil and alchohol) an effective distance of 1200 feet. In robot mode, he possesses incredible strength: he can press 60,000 pounds. He uses a fireball cannon, which can shoot bursts of 2000 degrees Fahrenheit blue flame a distance of 1.5 miles. A special vanadium-steel alloy shields him from temperatures of up to 5000 degrees Fahrenheit. In base mode, Hot Spot can both repair other robots as well as supply emergency services to human victims, and in Emergency Car Carrier mode Hot Spot can help evacuate damaged Autobots when necessary. Hot Spot can also combine with his fellow Protectobots to form Defensor. Hotspot’s ladder some-times jams, locking into position when extended. His fireball cannon often backfires, releasing large amounts of the flammable liquid that powers it. Hotspot himself is invulnerable to the liquid’s effects, but the liquid can cause considerable fire-damage to anything around him. OOC Notes Players Hot Spot is available for application. ---- References Transformers Custom Toys Decepticon World Universe After the Decepticons overtook the Autobots' main base and the death of Ultra Magnus, Springer issued a direct challenge to Bumblebee's leadership, imploring the gathered Autobots vote "no confidence" in Bumblebee's leadership and install Springer as interim leader. He vowed to begin using Decepticon tactics and begin a campaign to instill terror in the Decepticons' psyche by conducting small, but deadly raids. While he had the support of the senior Autobot leader Hot Spot, Springer's initiative ultimately failed (263 voted "No Confidence", 327 voted against). Despite losing, Springer vowed to support Bumblebee and ordered all of his followers to follow his lead. In a gesture of solidarity, Bumblebee promoted Springer to City Commander, the position held by the deceased Ultra Magnus. Hot Spot died leading a final group of Autobots to the Decepticon-controlled Space Bridge. He was incinerated by Shockwave's powerful cannon blast, along with nearly 40 other elite warriors and scientists. The two remaining Protectobots, Streetwise and Blades, grieved for their fallen leader shortly after Bumblebee was presented the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Logs 4+ million years ago * The Autobots Fall to the Decepticons - Optimus Prime leads the Autobots on a daring energy expedition to Earth, but the Autobot leader's gamble goes horribly wrong - and plunges the Autobots into a 4-million period of hiding. * 2013 November - "Escape to Nebulos" - Megatron and Shockwave attempt to stop the Autobots once and for all as Bumblebee and Springer lead a wounded, ragtag bunch to the Space Bridge. Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Autobot Medical Category:Transformers Category:Protectobots Category:Dead Category:Male Characters